


“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

by Urpocketmonster



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Jimin, Fluff, Kid Bangtan Boys, Kid Jimin, Kid Yoongi, M/M, Min Suga, Min Yoongi (BTS), One Shot, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kid bts, park jimin (bts) - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urpocketmonster/pseuds/Urpocketmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look into the lives of two people who fell in love on a rock overlooking the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

                “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” The small brown haired boy said to Yoongi as they sat on the riverbank one afternoon after school. 

                It was a sunny day, perfect for playing on the muddy bank, ruining their school uniforms as they scrambled over the rocks hastily. They’d climbed up to their favorite spot, a rock formation hanging over the raging river below. Both of them could feel the spray of water on their bare feet. 

                “Jimin, I swear if you pull anything.” The older boy warned as he closed his eyes hesitantly. 

                He just giggled slightly as he placed the small stone perfectly in the middle of Yoongi’s palm, quickly leaning back on his heels to gauge his reaction. 

                “You can open them now.” Jimin whispers, nervously waiting for his reaction. 

                Yoongi slowly opened his eyes, instantly training them on the object in his hand. He studies the rock closer. It was a round, smooth oval that would normally look plain but when put in the light it revealed millions of gold flecks. Yoongi’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful stone, He let his eyes travel up to Jimin, who sat playing with his hands. A rare smile found it’s way to Yoongi’s mouth, revealing his pink gums and shining teeth.

               “Do you like it?” Jimin mumbled, still fumbling with his own fingers. 

               “No” Yoongi said bluntly, making Jimin look at him in shock, “I love it!”  

               Jimin’s face erupted in a smile, his whole face scrunching up in joy. Jimin launched himself at Yoongi, encasing him in a tight hug,Yoongi groaned in response. Even if he might have enjoyed it, he would never tell Jimin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Jimin said, jet black hair falling in his prepubescent face.

               They’d come to the same spot as usual, hanging over the now calm river. The night sky was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon and the lamp Yoongi insisted on bringing. In exactly 30 seconds it would be Yoongi’s 16th birthday, and here they were. Yoongi sat impatiently with his hand held in front of him as Jimin bounced giddily. Jimin carefully placed the book in Yoongi’s hands. not bothering to wrap it.

               “You can open them now.” Jimin said, leaning back to study his expression. 

               Yoongi’s eyes snap open to investigate. He turned the book in his hands several times, feeling the blue velvet cover and the perfectly white paper glide over his pale fingertips. The binding was of good quality and so was the paper. Jimin must have spent good money on this, Yoongi thought to himself. 

              “I noticed you’ve been doodling words and stuff on your papers,” Jimin started, sounding like a nervous child  once again, “So I thought I’d get you a book to put them all in.” 

              Yoongi sat in silence for a few more moments and Jimin started to worry that he didn’t like it. Until Yoongi launched all of his weight on Jimin, wrapping him in a hug. Jimin sat in shock for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. Min Yoongi was hugging him. Once he snapped back into reality he snaked his arms around Yoongi’s small waist. 

             “I love it.” Yoongi whispers. his breath tickling Jimin’s ear. “Thank you.” 

             “Happy birthday.” Jimin breathed out, pulling him closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Jimin whispered to Yoongi. 

             The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing the nervous Jimin in light. Tomorrow Yoongi was graduating High School, so this was Jimin’s last chance to confess his feelings. He dragged him up the steep rocks and into their usual place. Jimin’s heart was racing. He almost couldn’t believe he was finally doing this. He’d been in love with Min Yoongi since they were children. What if he said no? What if he’s repulsed by him. Jimin couldn’t even bear the thought. Confusion flashed across Yoongi’s face before closing his eyes. He lifts his hand in what seems like slow motion to Jimin. He took a deep breath before placing his small hand into Yoongi’s much bigger one. 

             “Min Yoongi, I’ve been unable to tell you this for a long time but this may be my last chance before you move of with your life and leave me behind. I love you, I’ve loved you for so long. I know you probably don’t feel the same way I do but I can’t hide anymore.” By the end of the speech it was Jimin who had his eyes clamped shut. 

             Yoongi opened his eyes and studied the younger boys face, felt the way his hand shook in his. Yoongi slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jimins. Yoongi could feel the small gasp on his plump lips. This makes Yoongi smirk as he pressed closer. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Jimin said outside of the airport after they’d both finished putting Yoongi’s bags in his car. 

               Yoongi sighs, moving closer to Jimin to get out of the street. It’d been almost a year since they’d seen each other since Yoongi was studying abroad. The separation had been hell for the both of them, especially on nights when phone calls and video chatting just weren’t enough. On the nights Jimin just wanted to fold Yoongi into his arms, to feel his pale velvet skin under his fingertips, to feel Yoongi’s breath against his skin. Those nights were the nights he went to bed clutching his pillow for dear life. 

               Yoongi had nights like that too. When missed the sound of Jimin as he hummed against his hair, or the heat that he seemed to constantly emit to keep him warm on the coldest nights. Those were the nights not even a heated blanket could provide him any comfort.

               That’s why Jimin was extra giddy today as he excitedly placed the silver key in his palm.

               “Okay, Open them.” Jimin told him, watching him closely. 

               This time Yoongi wasted no time opening his eyes and studying the key and Jimin wasted no time informing him what it was.

               “It’s a key.” He started, “to the new apartment I got for us.” 

                Yoongi’s eyes widened, his rare gummy smile coming through again. 

                “Really?” He asked, turning the key over in his hand again and again. 

                 Jimin nodded his head rapidly as Yoongi leaned forward to snake his arms around Jimins neck. Yoongi moldered their lips together quickly before pulling away to smile at him again. 

                 “Let’s get you home. I need help decorating.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                “Where are we going?” Jimin asked in confusion as Yoongi pulled him up the jagged rocks.

                “You’ll see.” Yoongi called back to him as he pushed through some bushes.

                 Yoongi had forgotten how hard it was to climb up here, but the excitement kept him from stopping to breath.

                 Jimin on the other hand was more than a little confused, especially by Yoongi’s excitement. Yoongi was never this excited, about anything, that was always Jimin’s job. 

                They finally made it to the top of the rock and Jimin smiled at the familiar view over the river. Yoongi motioned for Jimin to come sit down in front of him and he complied easily. After he settled onto the rock, crossing his legs as he met Yoongi’s eyes.

                 “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Yoongi said, smiling widely, revealing his pearly white teeth. 

                  Jimin looked at him for a moment before obeying. Yoongi slipped the blue velvet box from his pocket, the same kind-of blue velvet that covered the first notebook Jimin had ever given him on this exact rock so many years ago.

                   Yoongi chuckled slightly as he noticed Jimin bouncing slightly as he waited. Jimin was always like this, it was one of the things that made Yoongi fall in love with him the first  place. Nerves fall to the pit of his stomach as he considers the chances of Jimin saying no, but as he takes one more look at the beautiful black haired boy in front of him,  his worried disappeared.  Yoongi kept this in mind as he set the box in Jimin’s palms.

                   “You can open them now.” Yoongi whispered, eyes trained on him to gauge his reaction as he opened his eyes. 

                   They widen at first, as Jimin was unable to comprehend the small box in his hand. For a few moments he looked at the box then back at Yoongi again in disbelief. 

                   “Open it.” Yoongi whispered again, smirking 

                   Jimin opened the box slowly and studied the silver ring inside. Unlike most engagement rings, there was no diamond, instead there was a brown stone inside that shone with golden specks when in the light. Just like the one Jimin had given Yoongi when they were kids. 

                   “Yes.” Is all Jimin said before launching himself into Yoongi’s arms. 

                   This time Yoongi didn’t hesitate in hugging the younger boy back as hard as he could.


End file.
